honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Maya Sector Detachment
The Maya Sector Detachment or Maya Sector Frontier Fleet Detachment was a local unit of the Solarian League Navy's Frontier Fleet. It behaved in many ways as a rogue unit under Governor Oravil Barregos, conducting operations contrary to the interests of the greater Solarian League and without the foreknowledge of superior officers in Frontier Fleet.The Sepoy Option involved the Detachment secretly procuring advanced warships and multi-drive missiles in preparation for the Sector's eventual secession from the League. ( ) ( ) Following the declaration of independence by the Mayan Autonomous Regional Sector, the Maya Sector Detachment became the Mayan Autonomous Regional Sector Navy. ( ) Personal Affairs Chain of Command * Captain, later Rear Admiral, Luiz Rozsak - ( , ) * Captain, acting Commodore Dirk-Steven Kamstra - Light Cruiser Squadron 7036, CO - second in command * Commander, acting Commodore Laura Raycraft - Light Cruiser Division 7036.2, CO - third in command The next persons in charge were commanding officers of Destroyer Squadron 3029 and Destroyer Flotilla 2960. Staff It seems Captain Rozsak didn't use full staff. Since 1918 PD he was supported by: * Commander Edie Habib – chief of staff * Lieutenant Colonel Kao Huang – senior ground combat advisor, deputy to the Captain Rozsak * Lieutenant Commander Jiri Watanapongse – intelligence officer * Lieutenant Jerry Manson – assistant intelligence officer † * Lieutenant Karen Georgos – communications officer * First Lieutenant Thandi Palane - special operations specialist (1918-1919 PD) Organization Initial The Maya Sector was supported by the Frontier Fleet with Destroyer Flotilla 2960, consisting of eighteen ''War Harvest'' class destroyers and three elderly [[Morrigan class|''Morrigan class]] light cruisers as division flagships. ( , ) Building Program In 1918 PD, Destroyer Flotilla 2960 was dispatched to the Republic of Erewhon, ostensibly to 'show the flag', but in fact to undertake negotiations regarding use of Erewhon shipyards for Maya Sector warship construction, as well as some clandestine black operations. ( ) The excuse for expansion of the Maya Sector Detachment was the Havenite-Manticoran Wars, resumed in 1920 PD. So Maya builtup program was described for Solarian federal authorities as "emergency program". Sixty percent of its costs were financed by debentures signed by federal government. In February 1921 PD Maya contracted Carlucci Industrial Group of Erewhon was ready to start laying down their first locally designed SD(P)s. At least first half dozen of that vessels belonged to the Maya Sector authorities. Naval Units By 1921 PD, the detachment had been enlarged by new construction of Maya designed ships built in Erewhon yards. They included cruisers, destroyers and arsenal ships, all rather more capable than Solarian League ships of those classes. So, immediately prior to the Battle of Torch the Detachment's order of battle was: * Light Cruiser Squadron 7036 - CO Captain Dirk-Steven Kamstra (new platforms) * Destroyer Squadron 3029 (new platforms) * Destroyer Flotilla 2960 - CO Commander Maria LeFossi LCR 7036 was supported by three [[Masquerade class|''Masquerade class]] arsenal ships. DF 2960 was supported by three elderly ''Morrigan''-class light cruisers as division flagships. Ground Units * Second Batallion of 887th Solarian Marines Regiment - Lieutenant Colonel Kao Huang commanding * "Amazons" mercenary special unit (temporary presence) - Lieutenant Thandi Palane, SLMC, commanding Naval Platforms Solarian Origin * ''War Harvest''-class (DD) - a Solarian platform * ''Morrigan''-class (CL) - a Solarian platform * a courier ship :( , ) Erewhonese Origin * ''Warrior''-class (DD) - a new platform since 1921 PD * ''Marksman''-class (CL) ** the first flight of 8 units, configured as the fire control units, commissioned in 1921 PD ** the second flight of 12 units commissioned in June 1922 PD * Defiant-class (BC) - a new platform comissioned in January 1922 PD12 units. :( , , , ) Service Record * In 1918 PD, during the Verdant Vista incident, a destroyer flotilla under the command of Captain Rozsak, assisting a RMN heavy cruiser commanded by Captain Michael Oversteegen, deterred an attempted intervention by a much larger task group of the Mesan Space Navy attempting to reverse the successful slave revolt on Congo. * In October 1921 PD, the reinforced Maya Sector Detachment, under the command of Rear Admiral Rozsak, defeated in the Torch System the People's Navy in Exile, a group of rogue ex-State Security members secretly directed by the Mesan Alignment - see: Second Battle of Congo. ( ) References Category:Solarian League Navy Category:Frontier Fleet